


His Kid

by rosworms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x08, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, better than bing bong, just my imagination, sam needs to be protected, sam's imaginary friend, sully is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sully still watched over Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Kid

Sully watched Sam from the corner of the bedroom. Sam hadn’t called for him, specifically, but Sully could see the turmoil in his kid’s eyes during their heart to heart about The Cage. He’d been popping in, unseen by the hunters, to check on Sam every so often. 

He could communicate telepathically with the other zanna, but each zanna also had a connection with their kids that never went away. He couldn’t hear Sam’s thoughts, but he could sense feelings. It was how they were so good at their job. They helped kids by knowing what they needed.

Right now Sam felt vulnerable, afraid. He needed to feel safe and taken care of. 

Sully shimmered and appeared for Sam’s eyes to see. 

“Hey, Sam.” He greeted softly, careful not to startle the man. He learned after the last time that surprising Sam resulted in violence. His kid had been through a lot for that to become so automatic.

Sam still tensed up before looking up from the book he’d been reading. He smiled, his mouth stretching tightly. 

“Sully. Hi. Is everything okay?”

Sully smiled gently. His Sam… always thinking of others before himself. Even as a kid, he was mostly selfless. Even his moments of selfishness were only an effort to please his family.

“Everything is fine. Zanna recover pretty quickly… most of the time. Kids are being taken care of… we’ve sent new friends to the kids who lost theirs during… well, you know.” He shrugged. “But how are you?”

“I’m good. Same old, same old.”

“And how are you really?” Sully ducked his head as he watched Sam, making himself smaller. He knew the right body language to look less intimidating to people. Even larger people like Sam who you wouldn’t think would be intimidated by a chubby guy in rainbow suspenders. 

The look Sam gave him seemed vaguely confused and relieved. Sully could feel the gratefulness coming off him in waves. He wasn’t used to people asking how he was and actually caring about the answer. Sully knew that reaction well… he’d befriended many children who just needed that little extra bit of attention and caring. Needed to feel as if they could be honest without being abandoned for it.

“I’m scared. Damn scared.” Sam whispered. Sully nodded, sitting on the bed beside his kid.

“It’s okay to be scared, Sam. Sometimes fear is what protects us.”

“But…” Sam’s eyes found his own, somehow they were as young and open as when he was nine years old. “What if I need to give up my own protection to save someone else? Or everyone else?”

Sully listened, heart breaking. He motioned for Sam to continue, knowing his kid still needed to talk.

“Sully, I’m not… more important than anyone else. What is one life, one soul, compared to all of humanity?”

“Sam… every life is important. You are important. I can’t tell you what to do, but I don’t want you to do something for the wrong reasons. Don’t do something just because you think you aren’t worth more.”

“Sully…” Sam’s voice broke and he just deflated. Sully brought his arms up and embraced his kid. Sam let himself fall into Sully’s hold and Sully scooted up against the headboard, pulling Sam with him. 

He wondered when the last time was that Sam was held like this. A girlfriend, his brother, his father? Had anyone held him since he was a child? Made him feel safe?

“I got you, Sam. I’m here for you, always.” He murmured, rubbing Sam’s back as his kid burrowed into his chest. 

He knew Sam needed this. Needed physical comfort. Needed what he would never have asked for. Not even from Sully even though Sully would have done anything Sam needed, as long as it would have helped.

He kept his arms around Sam until he fell asleep. Sully stayed after, keeping watch over Sam’s dreams. Because it was his job and he loved his kid.


End file.
